Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in Princess Power/Transcript
Here's a transcript of ''Pooh's Adventure of Barbie in Princess Power''. Prologue (One Day, at the 100 Acre Wood, And Winnie the Pooh and his friends with Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Zazu waiting for Tai and his friends) * Rabbit: What’s taking Tai and others so long? They said they should be here. * Timmy Turner: Oh, don’t worry, Rabbit. Wanda's getting them right now. * Zazu: Well good thing that you have GodParnets with you at all times. Besides, I couldn’t get these kids and their Digimon up myself. * Tigger: Sure you would, Zazu. * Eeyore: So where’s Wanda and the DigiDestined now? * Piglet: Well Eeyore, I think I see them coming now. (Then Wanda, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Wanda: Hi, everyone. I'm back! * Rabbit: It’s about time what took you all so long? * Tai Kamiya: (Laughs weirdly) Well, you know. * Piglet: Oh, Tai, you overslept again, didn't you? * Izzy Izumi: Well, how you every guest? * Tigger: It's the thought that counts, Issy-Boy. * Agumon: We tried to get him up. * Matt Ishida: Yeah, but he never listen to any of us until Wanda showed up. * Wanda: And it’s a good thing that I used my magic to wake him up. * Eeyore: If you ask me, that nobody is. Where are Sora, Mimi and Joe? (Sora comes in) * Sora Takenouchi: Hey, wait. Don't start without us, sorry we're late * Winnie the Pooh: It's fine, Sora. But where’s Mimi? * Rabbit: She’s probably shopping in some mall or something. * Tigger: There she is. * Mimi Tachikawa: Oh, get out of their, Palmon. You're too heavy to push. * Palmon: Mimi, how's that gonna look? I suppose to look like a baby. * Mimi Tachikawa: You just grow up, now get out. * T.K Takaishi: Thanks for letting us coming along for another adventure with you guys. * Tigger: (Laughs) No problems, T.K.! * Winnie the Pooh: It really nice that you all coming with us on this adventure for today. * Kari Kamiya: We really appreciate it. * Tai Kamiya: Well then, let’s get going. * Wanda: Hold It! We can't just leave yet, Tai. * Tai Kamiya: Wow, man! What do you mean of "We can't just leave yet", Wanda? We’re ready to go on another adventure. * Wanda: I know we are Tai, but are we missing someone else? * Zauz: Ha! Apparently Joe and Gomamon haven’t arrived yet. * Rabbit: Well let just hope they don’t be late again… As always. (Then Ash and his friends arrived too) * Ash Ketchum: Hey! Hey you guys! Over here! * Winnie the Pooh: Hello, Ash. * Tai Kamiya: Nice of you, Misty and Brock, to drop in again. * Misty: Thanks, Tai. * Brock: So is everyone ready? Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, Spongebob, Tommy and the others are waiting for us. * Tigger: Yeah, let’s get the show on the… * Familiar Voice: (Voices) STOP! * All: Huh?! (Then it was Joe) * Joe Kido: I wanna come too! Don't start to I get there! I love Pooh's Adventures, hold on! * Tai Kamiya: Alright, we won't start without you. * Familiar Voice: Hey, Guys! Wait up! * Tigger: Well, what you know! (Then, Ray Manchester just comes in) * Rabbit: Ray? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh, hello Ray! * Cosmo: Well this is surprise! * Timmy Turner: What are you doing here, Ray? * Piglet: And how you did find us? * Ray Manchester: * Tigger: Oh yeah, * Mimi Tachikawa: You know him? * Timmy Turner: Kids we want you to meet our new good friend here, Ray Manchester. * Tigger: He's a superhero called; Captain Man. * Tai Kamiya: So you're Ray Manchester with a superhero identity called Captain Man that Pooh told us about. My name is Tai. And this is my sister Kari. And these my friends from camp. I like you to meet Sora. * Sora Takenouchi: Nice to meet you sir. * Tai Kamiya: And self doplay cool one over their is Matt. * Matt Ishida: No autographs, please. * Tai Kamiya: And this is Joe. * Joe Kido: I shake hands. If you have me. * Ray Manchester: Okay? * Tai Kamiya: That's Mimi. * Mimi Tachikawa: Wow, I can't believe that I met a superhero. * Tai Kamiya: Izzy here is our computer exprend. * Izzy Izumi: Do you have Internet axends? * Tai Kamiya: And last without less, this little guys, is uh... * T.K Takaishi: T.K, call me T.K. And I'm not small as I look. * Tai Kamiya: And these are our Digimon. Agumon, Gabumon, Biumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Patamon and Gatomon. * Brock: My name's Brock, and I'm a Pokemon breeder. * Misty: And I'm Misty, my specialty is water pokemon. * Togepi: Togepi * Ash Ketchum: My name's Ash Ketchum and I'm trying to be a Pokemon master. * Pikachu: Pika. * Ash Ketchum: Oh yeah and this is Pikachu. * Pikachu: Pikachu. * Zazu: And I'm Zazu. A friend of Pooh and his friends. * Ray Manchester: Well it's great to meet all of you, Pooh told me so much about you guys. My name is Ray Manchester, but you guys can called me Ray for short. * Matt Ishida: I bet you have known Pooh and his friends for a months. * Ray Manchester: Oh yes I do Matt. I know Pooh and his friends for few months, and I met them when I help them for rescuing Cosmo and Wanda form being capture form this guys I don't know of. * Misty: I hate to interrupt, but it’s time that we get to our friends. * Tigger: Gasp! She’s right. We were having a meeting and we need to get to Simba and the others! Come on! * Ash Ketchum: I think you should come with us Ray. * Ray Manchester: Really? * Winnie the Pooh: Oh yes. The rest of our friends will be trilled to meet you! * Ray Manchester: Well what are we staying here for, let's get going! * Tigger: Say Timmy-Boy, will you do the honors of get us to Simba and the others? * Timmy Turner: You got it, Tigger! Cosmo, Wanda? (Cosmo and Wanda raise their wands and they off. Meanwhile were others are, Simba was drink from the pond, and sunelly…) * Timon: Tim brand!! (laughs) Sorry, Simba. But you know are you the wet one who so big. Up, Pumba. (Pumba drag Tromo to dane) You a guineas! (Petrie comes in) * Littlefoot: You're late. * Petrie: Oh sorry, Petrie, uh-- Take big napes. (Youngin’) So, uh, what me miss? * Cera: We're still waiting for Pooh, Ash, Tai and the others to show up because they have a special surprise present for us. * Simba: I wonder what’s keeping them? * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Simba. I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. * Donald Duck: You said it! * Kowalski: Well is not like that Pooh and his friends are late for once. * Private: Do you guys think that there's something wrong? * Skipper: Well I don't know and I don't care. * Pumbaa: Didn’t they tell you what they’re up to, Skipper? * Skipper: They’re bringing a new friend with them. * Littlefoot: Say that again? * Ducky: A new friend? Oh, Yes, Yes, Yes! * Cera: But Ducky, we don't know anything about their new friend unless they told us. * Ducky: Oh, yes. That is right. We don't even know that their new friend is really nice or not. * Simba: (Laughs) I think we should wait until they get here, so they can tell us themselves. * Mickey Mouse: Good idea, Simba. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Maybe it’s somebody we know that we haven’t seen for a long time. * Eugene Krabs: Well, uhh, I guess you’re right, Simba and SpongeBob. * Patrick Star: Maybe they properly bringing Ronald McDonald and his friends. * Tommy Oliver: So where are they now? * Simba: Well Tommy, I think I see them coming right now! (Then Pooh, Ash, Tai and his friends had arrived) * Ash Ketchum: Hey guys, sorry were little late. * Sora (KH): Don’t worry, Ash. We’re just eating a feat that Austin & Ally prepared for us before our today's great journey with you guys. * Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Ash. Don’t worry about us. * -So what kept you all so long? * Timmy Turner: We have some new friend we like you guys to meet. * Patrick Star: Hey you are not Ronald McDonald! * SpongeBob SquarePants, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Eugene Krabs: PATRICK!!! (They beat up Patrick Star) * Patrick Star: Sorry. * Ray Manchester: Uh… It’s fine. Don’t worry about it. * Winnie the Pooh: Littlefoot, Simba, Sora, SpongeBob, Tommy, everyone. We like you all to meet our newest friend; Ray Manchester. * Ray Manchester: Well it's finally great to meet all of you guys, Pooh told me so much about you. * Tommy Oliver: Really? * Ray Manchester: '''Yeah. My name is Ray Manchester, but you guys can called me Ray for short. * '''Sora (KH): I’m Sora. He’s Donald. They’re Kairi, Riku, Mickey and Pluto. And that’s Goofy. * Timon: Nice to meet you, Ray. I’m Timon! * Pumba: Pumba! * Simba: My name is Simba. * Nala: And my name is Nala. * Tommy Oliver: Oh.. Um I’m Tommy and this is Kimberly and um this my friend Billy. * Rocky DeSantos: I’m Rocky. * Aisha Campbell: I'm Aisha. * Adam Park: Adam. * Skipper: Ray Manchester's Hand The name's Skipper. I run this outfit. That there is Kowalski, he's the brains of our operation. Say something smart, Kowalski. * Kowalski: awestruck at Wanda for no reason Uhhh... * Skipper: See? He's working on a whole 'nother level. And Rico, he's our demolition expert. He destroyed that chair for the sheer fun of it. No reason at all. And then there's Private. He's... he's sort of our, you know, secretary/mascot. * Ray Manchester: Cut and cuddly. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi there, I don't believe we've met. My name is SpongeBob, and this is my associate Patrick. * Patrick Star: Hi. * Squidward Tentacles: Well I’m Squidward. * Sandy Cheeks: I’m Sandy. * Eugene Krabs: Hello, I’m Mr Krabs. And I like money. * Littlefoot: I’m Littlefoot. And these are my friends, this is Ducky. * Ducky: Hi, Ray. * Littlefoot: And this is Spike. * Spike: uh! * Ducky: Spike’s is really special too. (Chuckles) Specially gooding eating. * Littlefoot: This is Pertie. * Petrie: Me of flyer, see? (Than Persie flying a little bit) Ta-Da! * Littlefoot: This is Chomper, and Ruby. * Chomper: Hilla! * Ruby: Hello, Ray, hello! * Littlefoot: This is Guido. * Guido: Uh, yeah that will be me, hi! * Littlefoot: And this is Cera. * Cera: (to Ray) You not from their home, are you? * Ray Manchester: Well, I'm faried not. I'm form my hometown Swellview, I get here to see Pooh and his friends again and meet new friends like you. * Littlefoot: Oh and this is my grandparents. * Grandpa Longneck: Nice to meet you, Mr. Manchester. * Grandma Longneck: Pleasure to meet you Ray. * Ray Manchester: Well it's great to met all of you as well. * SpongeBob SquarePants: So you are Ray Manchester with a superhero identity called Captain Man that Pooh told us about. I would have never know it. * Patrick Star: Wow. You must have kwon Pooh and Pals for quite some time. * Ray Manchester: Well I have known Pooh and his friends for a while. * Skipper: You know, I like this guys already. * Private: 'Me too, Skipper. * '''Kowalski: '''I think you're right, Skipper. * '''Rico: '(yes in jibriish) * '''Riku: So anyway, are we all ready to go? * Kairi: Wait, are we forgetting someone? * - * - * - (A whirlpool of water appears down on the pool and makes a very artistic and big splash along with Zazu scared. Suddenly, Genie with his Hawaiian shirt, hat, surfboard, bags of souvenirs, and a luau necklace appears) * Tigger: Well what do you know. (Genie jumps off from the wave with Pooh and the gang smiling.) * Genie: He's big, he's blue and he's back! (breaks the fourth wall with his face getting closer to the audience) * Piglet: '''Hi Genie. It's great to see you again for-- * '''Genie: (Pains) Watch out the sun bured! Ha! Kidding! * Rabbit: Oh brother. * - * - * - * - The Villains' Gathering Final Battle/Heroes Vs. Villains * - * - * - * - * Jafar: Well now, I wonder if Bowser and Ancient Minister could make some good use with your new friends. * Misty: '''Oh no you won't! * '''Brock: We won't let you! (Misty and Brock throw their Pokéballs) Go! * Cosmo: Yeah, not this time, you fools! (Then, Cosmo and Wanda turn their selfs into light savers and Timmy had them) * Timmy Turner: Right. We're the heroes, who they are in the middle of visiting this wonderful kingdom and already defeated you guys a lot of times and we're do it again. * Rocky DeSantos: That's right, because we gonna send you guys what ever you came from. * Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh we love to see you guys try. * Kimberly Hart: You offreise you don't wanna mess with, Sheldon? * Sheldon J. Plankton: Really? * Tommy Oliver: Yeah, we're the Power Rangers. * Sheldon J. Plankton: Oh yeah, Bower warmed me about you teens, I'm not amused of it until you guys morph. * Tommy Oliver: It's time guys! It's Morphin Time! * Kimberly Hart: Pterodactyl! (turns into the Pink Ranger) * Billy Cranston: Triceratops! (turns into the Blue Ranger) * Rocky DeSantos: Tyrannosaurus! (turns into the Red Ranger) * Adam Park: Mastodon! (turns into the Black Ranger) * Aisha Campbell: Saber Tooth Tiger! (Turns into the Yellow Ranger) * Tommy Oliver: White Tiger! (Turns into the White Ranger) (They do a flip and are ready for battle) * Cera: Get ready, you going down! * Jafar: Ah-him? (Then Hades and Ursula shows up right be hid him) * The Penguin: And that's not all we got kid, but we have the guns. * Pumbaa: Uh, oh! * Misty: Uh, I think we're in big trouble. * Timmy Turner: Or this will be trouble. * Phantom Blot: Come on my friends, let's show them of we villains can really do to mean of revenge. * Jafar: My pleasure. * Winnie the Pooh: gang away! * Jafar: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, POOH!!! * Winnie the Pooh: (Jafar grab him) Hey! * Sora (KH): You better let Pooh go, Jafar! * Maleficent: Well have some of this you kid! used her scepter to zapped Sora * Ray Manchester: Hey Jafar can you take a look at this, cause' I have this thing in my hand. * Jafar: What thing? * Ray Manchester: '''YOUR FACE! (He pushed Jafar so hard, he let go and drop Pooh] (to Pooh) Are you alright? * '''Winnie the Pooh: Yes. Thank you Ray. * Jafar: WHY YOU?! * Negaduck: * - * Sheldon J. Plankton: You're starting to get on my nerves... CAPTAIN MAN!!! * Ash Ketchum: '''Pikachu! * '''Pikachu: Chu!!! (Pikachu used thunderbolts to zapped Plankton, and he burned up) * Pete: Ouch! * Sheldon J. Plankton: '''Well this stinks. * '''Ash Ketchum: And if you gonna try to ruined our visited here, then we might as well make it a battle. * Rabbit: That's right! * Riku: We're gonna make sure you all won't get away with this! * Negaduck: Well if it's a battle you want? * The Penguin: Then it's a battle, you'll ever get. * The Joker: I'm gonna use your head for a bowling ball, Pooh! * Hades: Okay, let's get ready to rumbol!! * Sandy Cheeks: Come, let's get'em! (Then, the battle begins) * Goldar: Time to die! (Goldar sword fighting with Mickey, Donald and Goofy) * Megavolt: Take that! (He shocks at Timmy but he miss, and then he shock him back with his heat vision) * Megavolt: Wow! I didn’t know that he had heat vision. * The Joker: What's your point?! (He begins to shoot at Rey, but runs away but he still shoot at him) * Cera: I'm coming Ray! (She rams Joker) * Ray Manchester: '''Nice shot, Cera. * '''Cera: Like dad always says, follow with your horn. * Hades: Ay, puns. (Kimberly starts shooting arrows at Hades, but he used his power to make her miss) * Hades: Oh, Almost! Oh, nice shot! caught the third one Wow! Oh, ben working out? * Brock: I got this! Go, Onix! (Brock throws his Pokemon ball and it comes out with Onix) * Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock. Totodile! I choose you! ball and it comes out with Totodile Looks like you need some cooling off, Hades! Totodile, water gun attack! (Totodile puts out Hade's firely hair) * Hades: Whoa, is my hair out? (Then Hades gets hit by Onix and get his against the wall) * Hades: (Angry) * Kimberly Hart: By-bye! (Kimberly used her weapon to push off Hades into the pit of souls) * Hades: Get off me don't touch me! Get your slimy souls off me. I feel a little... FLUUUUUSHED!!!!!!! * Kimberly Hart: (to Ash) Thanks, boys. * Ash Ketchum: Well, it helps when you have great Pokemon. Look out, the Duke is right behind you! * The Grand Duke of Owls: You can't escape me this time, you fools! * Rabbit: Now you see here! (The Duke hit Rabbit, hit Timmy and finally hit Zazu) * Tommy Oliver: Guest were gonna need light for this! * Timon:(To Duke) Look behind you! * Aisha Campbell: Atacate the power bean! (Aisha shines her light ranger halet at him, and the Duke gets blowned away to get away from the light) * Billy Cranston: (to Aisha) Are you okay? * Aisha Campbell: Yeah, thanks Billy! (Dr. Blowhole's lasers shows up and ready to shot) * Skipper: We got us a laser show, boys. * Dr. Blowhole: Who's foiled now? (The lasers start to shot) * Agumon: Come on guys, let's go! to Blowhole Hyper breathe! * Gabumon: Smooth blister! (They destroyed all of the lasers) * Dr. Blowhole: Say what?! * Private: Kowalsiki. (Private throw a candy at him. And Kowalsiki throws it at Dr. Blowhole's blowhole) * Dr. Blowhole: grunting * Kowalsiki: Aspirate swiss delight, Bottlenose. (Blowhole fait it and fell into the water) * Agumon: Take that, Blowhole! * Skipper: Nice work, Digimon. * Timmy Turner: Hey Zedd! Ready for rematch with me and Sora? * Sora (KH): Yeah, are you ready to get beat again? * Lord Zedd: I'm far more powerful then you two ever handful Keyblade ranger and a kid witch nobody would understand. * Cosmo: Some body should write a song about that! * Sora (KH): We'll see about that! * Timmy Turner: Yeah, what he said! "Hoo" * Lord Zedd: '''Are those "hira" really necessary? Here, I do some! Hoo hira! Come get me! (??) * '''Timmy Turner: Had a enough, Zeddy?! * Lord Zedd: groans You gotta be sorry when you said that! * Timmy Turner: EAT THIS, DUDE! HIYAAAH! (He started attack at him, but Zedd attack Timmy with his selter. Timmy got hit and landed on ground hard) * Winnie the Pooh: Gasp * Piglet: Gasp * Tigger: Gasp * Cosmo and Wanda: Timmy, No! * Lord Zedd: Wait to tell you fairlies coming to you in the end! * Sora (KH): I got you back, Timmy! (Lord Zedd also zapped Sora and he got hit and landed on ground hard as well) * Olive Doyle: Sora! * Ash Ketchum: That's it! * Timmy Turner: No... Stay back you guys. * Sora (KH): Yeah, this fight is between me, Timmy and Zedd! * Rocky DeSantos: '''Well I get with Sora, but why is Timmy fight Zedd too? * '''SpongeBob SquarePants: Beats me. How about you Pat? * Patrick Star: No idea. * - * - * - * - * Jafar: NOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! (They get sucked into the lamp) * Tigger: Now to send this lamp, where no one will never ever find it again. A one, a two. a FIRE!! (Tigger launches the lamp far away) * Ash Ketchum: So long! (Misty sticks out her tongue.) * * The Bonus Ending (At Castle Koopa) * Bowser Koppa: What?!?! Winnie the Pooh and pals defeated you guys... You failed us, Zedd! * Lord Zedd: I didn't fail Bowser and Ancient Minister! Goldar failed! Everyone failed! Just like they did before! (growls) * Goldar: It won't happen again, Master. * Rita Repulsa: I'm gonna to bed, I gotta a headake! * Mistress Nine: SILENCE! * Bowser Jr.: Rat! Since the Baron and Bruce are defeated, what can we do now? * Bowser Koppa: Well then, now is a good time to bring one of my old friend to help us this next plan. * Azula: Really? * '''Bowser Koppa: '''Yes, Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Battle scenes